1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to labels, and more particularly, to multi-layer labeling systems incorporating pressure-sensitive adhesives and transparent protective overlays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labels having pressure-sensitive adhesive coatings are well known. A great variety of such labels exist in the prior art. However, in many instances it is desirable to utilize a gummed or self-adhering label and to provide a covering for the label after it is adhesively applied to a chosen surface. For example, it is frequently desirable to mark desired information on a label, place the label on a mounting surface, and then cover the label with an adhering transparent cover or overlay to prevent defacement or destruction of the label through subsequent use. Such transparent overlays are particularly useful in moist environments, wherein it is desirable to protect the marked information of the label from smearing due to the intrusion of moisture during use of the label.
The use of prior labeling systems with transparent coverings or overlays has required that gummed labels or labels having pressure-sensitive adhesive thereon be appropriately marked, placed on a supporting surface, and covered with a clear coating or clear plastic layer. Thus, multiple operations are required in utilization of such prior art labeling systems. Further, careful alignment of the transparent overlay over the label after a label is attached to the desired supporting surface is required to ensure that the label is completely covered and protected. Use of known multi-layer labeling systems is inconvenient; thus, there is an unmet need for more conveniently deployable multi-layer label systems.